far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Acheron Rho Lexicon of Terms
A collaborative effort to collect the various slang and jargon in common use across the sector. Sector wide ''Crux’d: Verb. Past Tense. Alternate spelling: Cruxed. Present tense: Crux. Present participle: Cruxing. 1. Being arrested. 2. Victim of police brutality.'' Example “Dude, did you hear about Jimmy? He got totally Crux’d” Origin As the law keepers of the sector Crux has gained a reputation for their brand of harsh, efficient justice in service to the Empire. While nobles are treated with some semblance of fairness, for the most part, Serfs and Corporates usually come into contact with Crux when they are breaking down the doors of their neighbours or arresting somebody in the street. For some Crux embody everything wrong with Acheron Rho’s social hierarchy, for others they are the firm hand which ensures the survival of civilisation. Serp’d: '''Verb. Past Tense. Alternative spelling: Serped. Present tense: Serp. Present Participle: Serping. Target of psychic influence. Somebody compromised due to mental effects. Origin Serpens are renowned psychics, caretakers of those with MES as well as healers. As such this has given the House a reputation for mental manipulation and secrecy, this has led to an assumption that any member of House Serpens is telepathic even when they are not. ''PRISMing: Verb. Past tense: PRISM’d.'' # The act of pranking somebody for a TV show. # Recording somebody either overtly or covertly # Publicly revealing private information, especially if highly personal. Origin Since their origin as the secret police of the Aquilan Emperor, The Blood Eagle, PRISM has made it their mission to be the foremost distributors and accumulators of information in the sector. While much of their output is seemingly benign entertainment shows and news broadcasts, PRISM is especially known for its propaganda mass surveillance influencing both noble and serf alike with whatever dirt they can sieve out of the vast amount of data they accumulate through networks of cameras and other recording devices. '' 'Flark '''verb 3rd person present: flarks; past tense: flarked; past participle: flarked; present participle: flarking # damage or ruin (something) # fail (at something). noun: flark; plural noun: flarks # something to not give exclamation: flark # used alone or as a noun or verb in various phrases to express annoyance, contempt, or impatience. Origin The origin of the word flark is disputed, the favored etymology by modern linguistics is that it is the collective noun for a group of synths. Other proposed etymologies are that it is a failed companies attempt to replace trill in the modern vocabulary and that it was an alien term for a mode of transport. Neither of these latter options has much in the way of material proof beyond there being a record of the word flark being used 2 years prior to the introduction of synths by House Cygnus. ''Cygnused: Verb. Past Tense. Alternative: Cygged. Present Participle: Cygging.'' # To be killed or imprisoned because your noble status was revoked # The Act of revoking personhood # Synonym for Gatsed. ''Origin During the destruction and excommunication of House Cygnus this term became used to describe what happened to the Cygnus nobles and the friends and family members of theirs. '' ''Gats: Verb. Present tense. Present Participle: Gatsing. Past tense: Gatsed, Gats’d'' #''To destroy something in totality'' #''To bombard a planet from orbit'' #''To defeat somebody in an especially violent or showy fashion'' Noun #''The former homeworld of House Cygnus'' #''A scene of a major disaster'' #''A place of great devastation'' Origin Until recently in Imperial history, Gats was the home planet of the now disgraced House Cygnus. In a display of Imperial might and justice the planet was bombarded from orbit until no traces of life remained on the surface. In a single merciless act, the Imperial Houses lead by House Crux utterly destroyed the majority of House Cygnus and its assets before setting out on their ongoing crusade to rid the Sector of any Cygnus nobles which escaped their devastating attack as well as the Synthetic abominations they unleashed. ''Trill: Adjective.'' #''Cool, flashy.'' #''Of great opulence'' #''Expensive'' #''(Derogatory) Values form over function'' #''Fashionable'' Verb. Past tense: Trilled. Present participle: Trilling. #''To enhance the appeal of something'' Origin Throughout the sector the corporation known as The Trilliant Ring has become known for its flashy products and expensive cosmetic surgery. Trilliant products are present in the homes of all the rich and famous across the Sector which has given them a reputation for high end opulence. Even amongst the poorer population the word ‘Trill’ has become synonymous with fashion and desirability even products from elsewhere might work better, none have the social cachet of a Trill. ''Diplomosized: '' Verb past tense- To engage in the excessive diplomacy that is characteristic of the byzantine politics in Acheron Rho. (Adam uses it in 1:54 / 58:52 Far Verona || Faction Turn || 05 September 2018 || Part One 2:52 minutes in) ''Glassed': Verb. Past Tense. Present tense: Glass. Present participle: Glassing. # To bomb a planet from orbit to the point that life is totally destroyed. # Adjective. To be extremely intoxicated. House Aquila See House Aquila Colloquialism House Crux House Eridanus The River Carves The Rock - A common saying both as words of caution but also of advice, this saying belays Eridanii belief that the long, patient game is far more profitable and beneficial than brash, immediate action. Anything Is Taxable '- A phrase meaning something similar to ‘there is always a silver lining.’ :''more Eridanii Colloquialism on the House Eridanus Culture page. House Fornax House Lyra House Pyxis Pyxis slang has developed rapidly over the past eighty years, becoming almost a language in its own right. Subtle differences in phraseology can convey vast differences in message. Often Pyxis will use this for impish fun, delighting in the fact that others can't understand the full extent of the discussion. In other cases it serves as a means to convey vital pieces of information without tipping off those they would not like to know. Knowledge of this slang is usually only held by those who have spent a great deal of time with Pyxis or those who have specifically studied it. Like all slang, it isn't hard to pick up if you have had enough exposure to it. Common Phrases '''Until another star - wish someone a good journey and hope to meet them again, also sometimes takes the form of simply “Until Another” and similar shortenings, as well as the acronym UAS. The Stars are moving - All is well in travels and life Being Embraced by the Nebula - Having great luck or making a great discovery There's one of everybody in Pyxis - Similar to 'It takes all sorts to make a world', this is used as a way to brush off the fact that there is a vast variety of colourful characters in Pyxis who often believe directly contradictory things yet still tend to manage to get along. Greetings Welcomed Crossing - A general Pyxis greeting, resemblance of ‘good day’, sometimes contracted into Wel’Cro’ in colloquial usage. Friend name - A trusted ally of the Pyxis, can be trusted like family name friend - an ally of the house, but not an ally of their friends name '''- No additional info is Given to those unknown when meeting for the first time or given to a neutral individual '''Esteemed name - Enemy or danger to the house, proceed with caution. Used sparingly, it is not meant to be clear that we use it towards people we are concerned about. Other options include Revered, Venerable, Honoured and other respectful epithets. Miscellaneous Grounded '''- (pejorative) A boring coward, someone who lacks drive and imagination. '''Meeting at the rock - A meeting at the Lodestone Answering the Star Call - Going to the annual moot Searched too far ''' - (situational) Often used to speak of those whose explorations turned bad due to rash decisions and general stupidity. (Those who “searched too far” still managed to come back.) '''Journeyed too far - (situational) Talking about someone that perished during exploration. Exploring the unknown worlds - (situational) when talking about another’s death and their soul moving on. Lodestone gumbo - A soup dish made of food from all the corners of the sector, made on Lodestone. Also, a phrase used to mean ‘a collection of random or suspicious items of dubious provenance’. Taking a Starlight Cruise '''- Taking a non-standard route, primarily used by non-pyxis. '''New Constellations - Pyxis star charts By the Void! '''- Oh my God! '''Spike Hike - Spike travel induced vomiting, typically from risky, turbulent, or protracted jumps. Pyxis Fit '''- Loosely fitted clothing. '''Hold one’s Breath - To act in a manner that seems reasoned or intuitive that in reality will lead to catastrophe. Reference to the impulse to hold one’s breath when making a suitless extravehicular walk, where the negative pressure of space will forcibly rupture one’s lungs as the air tries to escape. Second Love - A Pyxis’s first romantic relationship with another individual, the suggestion being that a Pyxis' first love is freedom. Variations on what this first love actually is are common, used earnestly and for humour. Think the Void Empty - To miss an obvious merit, content, benefit, or detail of a bigger idea or premise. From the Pyxis spirit of scouring space for wonders big and small. Friendly Neighbour - A mocking name for non-Pyxis who assumes and acts as if a Pyxis will be nearby and available at all times. The Void’s Warmer Embrace '''- Good Fortunes, blessings, easy goings, in reference to being near to a star where it is warm and someone might find you. Typically used in a formal greeting or sign-off, such as “May you find yourself in the void’s warmer embrace.” '''May the Void be with you - Good luck. Rangers Gunners - A derogatory term used both internally and externally, referring to Rangers whom are reportedly too fond of violent solutions to civilian and military crisis. Some Pyxis members use this term in reference to the paramilitarised nature of the Rangers and their discontent with the notion of an organised, weaponised force. Cavalry - is a nickname used for Pyxis Rangers from everybody who respects them. Mostly common spacefarers say “The Cavalry is here!” when the Rangers arrive to help. But also other houses military use it, when the Rangers suddenly and unexpected engage in combat to support them. Pathfinder/s: Is a term that can be used in multiple ways for a Ranger. Ranger make first contract with the term Pathfinder in basic training, during the drills under supervision by Aquila instructors. They use it rigorously, to remember every recruit that they are far from being Rangers and of any use for the empire. Pathfinder gets commonly used to describe a young or inexperienced Rangers fresh from basic training. If it’s used by other Rangers or superiors, only to tease their comrades a little, so they can grow in character and skills by doubling their efforts, to lose that nickname someday for good. Pathfinder can also be a slur, most commonly used by other houses or factions, which don’t respect the efforts on any circumstances Rangers put on a daily basis. The most common reason is they are jealous, because an average Pyxis Ranger is better trained and more skilled than most soldiers in the sector. Big Boy / Girl - Refers most of the time to a male or female Ranger using a power armor primarily in combat. Other common phrases in combat would be either “Big Boy’s incoming!” to warn the rest of the squat about heavy armored assailants, or “We need Big Boy’s over here!” to state the fact that heavy armored support is required to minimize own casualties. Plan B - Is a standard mission parameter for Rangers, when everything else fails and means the squad is on its own and will have no backup from the rest of its unit. Plan B overrides all mission parameters that existed before. Rangers will shoot to kill in order to save their own lives and will use everything available to achieve this goal. A Plan B order needs confirmation from the Captain or the Marshal leading the squad. We’re gonna Crux them! (or just, Crux them!) - Is a very rarely used term and refers to the nuclear bombing from House Crux of the House Cygnus home world Gats. Seldom Ranger units have nuclear weapons available, but if they have they use them to nuke structures and ships too big to be fought with their mostly small vessels. Make an offering to the Void - Mostly used by the Ranger Captains to command the weapon system officer to open fire with the ship ordnance on a hostile ship in order to destroy it. We made an offering to the Void - Describes the fact that Rangers destroyed a spacecraft or base and killed people and or aliens. Facing the end of the Voyage - Rangers saying that sentence, see their chances realistically very low to survive the upcoming battle. Ad Infinitum Et Ultra - the motto of one of the first human space ranger groups. A popular Pyxis Ranger story tells of how the Space Ranger hero Buzz Aldrin, one of the first humans in space, crashed on an unknown world during his struggles against an evil emperor that wanted to dominate all humanity, and had to enlist the help of the locals in his fight against evil. The morals of the story being that through unity good can overcome evil, and that it only takes one man to light the spark of hope in a group and carry them to victory. Ash Rangers Ashes Honours - A vow of loyalty and a strong and sincere promise. Ash Ranger identification: One Ash Ranger asks “'Phoenix's rise....'” the other answers “'....from ashes.'” the words can be integrated in sentences, to make them less obvious. House Reticulum Trill (adjective) -''' Grave insult when used in context of weapon, implies favoring form over function 'Do you wanna die (retort) - '''Less serious than the words implied. Similar in tone to saying “flark off” or "You can't be serious". '''Aquillan Aim: '''Like stormtrooper aim, good enough for a group shooting at a target but useless for a duellist. '''Rediculum - '''A member of house Reticulum who is not to be taken seriously due to ridiculous behaviour or claims. Primarily used by members of other factions it can also be used by other members of the House to deride their peers. '''Whale Crab - '''Somebody who is large and boastful but ultimately harmless. Kind of like saying somebody’s ‘Bark is worse than their bite’. Can also be used in a more positive sense to mean ‘Gentle giant’ but even this context might be seen as highly insulting to Wielders. '''Moss Herder - '''Attempting something impossible. As moss cannot move somebody who is making impossible claims, threats or goals is a ‘moss herder’. Alternatively it can be used to describe something easy as moss is non-threatening (For the most part). Especially insulting to nobility because of the farming connotations. '''A few rounds short of a magazine - '''Lacking intelligence. '''Blunt edged - '''Euphemism for impotence, can also refer to somebody who is unskilled or otherwise ineffectual. '''Double edged - '''Two faced, untrustworthy. Somebody who is ‘double edged’ is as likely to harm their allies as they are their enemies. '''Half sighted -' Someone who rushes into situations and doesn’t think, lack of foresight. House Serpens House Triangulum The Velan Ascendancy Haqani's corrosive atmosphere and immiscible biosphere has also influenced Velan sayings, as being outside has become synonymous with a hostile environment. '''Stop playing outside - Stop being toxic / Don't be toxic Go Outside - Flark you / Go die Kiss the moss - Flark you / Go die You are eating the fauna / flora - You're trying to do the impossible Main article: [[Velan Proverbs, Sayings, and Greetings|'Velan Proverbs, Sayings, and Greetings']] The Church of The Messiah-as-Emperox Ten Blessings '- A shortened version of a larger ritual granting a blessing for each of the Ten Virtues. '''God Grant me the number '- an appeal to God for help with one of the virtues. Example: God Grant me the Fifth being an appeal for greater Wisdom. The Church of Humanity, Repentant ACRE Corporation PRISM Network '''Flark (unit), a unit of public engagement in social engineering and digital media. For example, as shared in the recent PRISM automated surveys, an average Imperial serf was observed to give 90—120 milliflarks when reacting to a morning newsfeed about House politics. Trilliant Ring Pyxian '''(Adj.) Unreliable or Childlike, or Runaway 'That’s one Pyxian cat, running away from home like that.’ '''Handcuffs/Manacle (Noun/Verb) Noun Use. A Ring, or other symbol of marriage ‘Your girl got you all locked up in those manacle’s eh?’ Verb Use. A Phone call, or other method of communication ‘Gimme a pair of handcuffs when ya wanna see me’ Ones-and-Zeroes (N.) Information. “You want the Ones-And-Zeroes on the Specs or what?” Bread Hooks (N.) '''Hands “Get yer bread hooks into something swell” '''To Dance A Conga (Verb) To Follow “Dance a conga with me, I know where the bar is” Cheezer (N.) A derogatory term for a person who is uncultured or boorish. This often implies someone has strong opinions on a topic they don't understand or holds an incorrect belief because it is popular. The term is a reference to Fizzy Cheese, referencing the drink's poor social cache in Trilliant culture, it's ubiquity, and reputation as a lower-class product. "Don't listen to that Cheezer; she wouldn't know real talent if it slapped her the face." The United People’s Collective #RememberGats (saying) - A call to action to remember the tragedy of the Bombing of Gat. Used to condemn persons who wish to perpetuate the systems or ideas that allows an organizations or groups to commit crimes against serfs and freemen. 14 Red Dogs Triad The Deathless 'A Soldier is A Soldier (saying) - '''Motto of The Deathless, can be used in various ways. To end a letter, to remind someone of due respect to other Deathless, to end a conversation abruptly while still being polite about it. “A Soldier is A Soldier, Sergeant” ''Leaves. 'Drop (Noun/Verb) -' The act of landing troops/mechs/bases through orbital insertion. “Yeah we’re dropping at 0400 with the 9th Marines and the 14th Heavy Mechanised Division.” “The Drop went well.” 'Scorp (Noun) -' Abbreviation for Scorpion, Plural Scorps. “Scorps almost killed Jenkins back in that Ex on thorg.” “House” Vagrant Category:House Pyxis Category:House Reticulum Category:House Vela Category:House Eridanus Category:House Serpens Category:House Fornax Category:House Crux Category:"House" Vagrant Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Category:The Deathless Category:House Triangulum Category:The Prism Network Category:The Trilliant Ring Category:The Velan Ascendancy